User blog:ClariS/Things that Annoy Me, Part II
I haven’t done this for a while, but now that I have a few topics in mind that I want to rant about, I think it’s a good time to do so. Once again, these topics are things I read on the forums every once in a while that just gets on my nerves. If there is something you want to throw out as well that irritates you, feel free to put it down as well. I would love to hear them and put up my opinion as well. As in last time, this is all my opinions and nothing more. If you disagree, I am completely fine with that. I would even feel better if you posted something to explain your point of view on why you disagree. Now to begin!! Must be Trolling because does something Different First off, I will like to point out that I understand why this exists in the first place and that is because people want to win their games. By following the Meta, or playing to a certain style, all the players assume they have a better chance of winning, and if someone doesn’t follow along, that person becomes a liability. But the reason I get annoyed is because for this reason, not playing by the norm does not automatically mean the person is trolling. Just because it is unfamiliar to you does not mean it’s unfamiliar to the player. For all you know, the player could have been playing like this all the time. I have seen countless times people try abnormal styles or builds, and yes, some fail, but some also succeed. For example, I have seen a Gragas go Support bot lane and actually dominate his lane. I have seen Pantheon jungle and do well. I have seen two mid with a jungler work. I have seen dual tank bot lane beat out an AD support lane. I have seen a Teemo jungle and dominate the jungle against a Lee Sin, a Shyanna, a Doctor Mundo, a Nautalius, a Olaf, and a Nocture in different occasions (my friend likes playing Teemo jungle a lot). So people should keep an open mind on different style because people don’t like to play based on the Meta. Don’t go accusing that person for trolling so fast and actually let the person do what they want because you never know when it can work. So if you, the reader, is to take out from anything from this post, please keep an open mind while playing and don't be so rude to people. Putting trust in your comrades can be a good thing. This Buff/Nerf doesn’t change anything … What the heck are they expecting! Riot staff have constantly said that they prefer doing small changes over large changes because no one can be sure about the current state of a champion. This includes small quality of life changes. OMG! Stop complaining that there are no huge changes. Riot is trying to be careful and get most champions to be an acceptable power level. A good example is the nerf that came after the huge Annie buff/rework. Those nerfs were small, and everyone was complaining that those nerfs were way too small because they claim Annie was ‘OP’, but after that patch, Annie basically became underplayed again. Hmm, apparently Annie was not as strong as everyone thought. I read people writing; “lowering the cooldown of a spell by 2 seconds doesn’t make a difference” (the spell’s cooldown was around 20-12 seconds). Omg! Do they not think about anything else expect team fights? A lowered cooldown allows the champion to use the spell more often the normal. Stop complaining that you still can’t abuse it twice in a fight. Reading things like this just enrage me because it sounds like the only way they will be satisfy is if their champion became brokenly powerful. And there was the person who was claiming that a small improvement to the overall champion does not count as a buff because, they aren’t large changes. ARHHH!! A buff is a buff. A buff does not imply that the champion’s style change, or greatly improved. A buff basically means that they improved overall from their formal self. It is not limited to dealing only more damage, or being more tanky. There are a lot of ways to improve a champion outside of numbers. Blaming the Pro’s or Tournament for ‘creating’ the Meta Okay now, I actually don’t read a lot of these but when I do, I have to pinch myself because these are so stupid. This is just plain and simple blaming the wrong thing. First, it’s not the pros faults that people wants to copy them. They are not enforcing their styles on to the community. They are not saying to the community, “X champion is the best so you have to play him,” or “you can only win by playing this style”. All they do is play in what works the best for ‘them’ and gives ‘them’ the best chance of winning. It works for them, but they are not telling anyone that they have to play it like them. Second off, for people who accuse the pro’s for creating sheeplings for following a tier list that they create is also stupid. The same thing applies for my first point; they are not forcing anyone to play by this tier list. All they are doing is giving the community information on the game they love to play. They are just being helpful and nice to all those who wants to get better at the game. If you disagree with their opinion, they you have no reason to follow their belief since these are based on their opinions within their conditions. Lastly, it's their opinion, so it's not fact. Third, why the heck would any one blame a tournament for the cause of the ‘Meta’. Yes, I have read threads like these before, though they are extremely rare, but when they do appear, AGHHH!!!! (Scream in pillow) If anything, blame the person/people who believes that things can only be done base on what the pros do. They are the cause, not the pros. LoL has a bad community The word bad can be inter-changed with ‘worst’ if you want. I love the Lol community. I might be basis in my assumption, but the LoL community is really lively and it’s a fun time to go look through everything to see what people say, post, or do. There are a lot of memes that are created even within the community and I love how Riot staffs are actually activity in it themselves. Now, I will admit that LoL’s community is not all perfect and sunshine. Yes, many people tosses out ideas that tends to be stupid, but hey, people makes assumption based on their experience and they can wrong at times. But they can also be right as well. Another side effect is that people can all jump on a bandwagon to push for something, but this can go both ways. Thank you surprise party Fiddlestick. This happens to be the side effect of a free and lively community. Some things in it are bad, but just because there are a few bad apples does not mean it’s overall bad. The community has a lot of good, nice, and fun people within it. Off topic, but one time, my friend and I made threads asking people to say Kayle was overpowered (This was done a year ago while Kayle was extremely underplayed) and to our surprise, so many people actually play along. Was it stupid for us to do so, yes, but it was also very fun to see how open minded people are to a suggestion and play along. It just shows how activate and open minded the community is. There are so many great sub-groups, including that also Leona fan-base (darn it, i can't think of that skin at the moment), and the every long Rammus Ok thread. I’m not even including all the cool art I see people post up on the thread. I really love the LoL community and part of the reason why I love to play LoL. GG *insert insult* or *insert insult* GG This really came up a lot in the comment section in my last post about things that annoy me. I actually don’t mind it that much because haters going to hate no matter what, but I might as well toss in my opinions on it since so much people listed this as something that angered them. HORRIBLE SPORTSMENSHIP!! That’s all I can say. Just saying ‘GG’ though, how is that a problem? Now, I know it sucks when someone says it to you after completely destroying you in a landslide or you were stuck in a 3v5 match with 0% chance of winning, but it’s just a good show of sportsmanship. All sports in the world does this as a sign of sportsmanship which as I recall is a good thing, so I would think it is right to consider saying ‘gg’ a sign of sportsmanship. Now throwing an insult along with GG is just being rude. That’s it. Nothing else can be said about that. But after that, I find no reason to keep it lingering in the mind. An insult is an insult and it’s supposed to hurt or else it would be a bad insult, just like, noob. Random thought, why is noob an insult? It doesn’t even sound harsh and there is no way to say it to make is sound harsh. It sounds so.... weak in my opinion. But this doesn't mean I don't know the meaning of noob, I know full well what it means. This is the end of this small rant. I’m surprise that I don’t have much to say. Also to note, I prefer to avoid talking about insult overall because, well, they are just insults. Well then, thoughts and opinions? Also, here's a link to my first rant on a few different topics if ur interested: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ClariS/Phrases_that_Annoy_Me Category:Blog posts